memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Laurel Lance (Earth 40)
Laurel Lance is a female Human who lives in the 24th century, she is a criminal and an ally of the Sirens, she adopted the name Black Siren and became a high ranking criminal. She works for Black Mask and she works for him as a henchwoman. Laurel is also the second mistress of Black Mask. Biography Early life Laurel Lance was born on November 15th in 2349 to Quentin and Dinah Lance in Starling City. In 2373, Laurel's sister Dinah slept with her friend Typhuss at a party at a hotel in Central City when Dinah was 24 years old. Later life Joining Black Mask's Crime syndicate Years later, in 2379, Laurel heard of a crime syndicate run by Black Mask and wished to join them because she wants to help him in his cause. Laurel joins the syndicate only to find out that Black Mask is really her old friend Typhuss. Laurel became one of his top lieutenants along with her sister, Dinah and Laurel became his top enforcer in the syndicate. Laurel would be sent on various missions in Star City to attack his enemies and to spread fear among his enemies. Black Mask took Laurel as his mistress. War with The Penguin In 2381, the Crime syndicate, Black Mask and Laurel engaged in a gang war with The Penguin. Black Mask ordered Black Siren and her men to kill the Penguin. Laurel and her men attacked Penguin and his men one night outside a nightclub in Gotham City. Laurel and her men were able to kill Penguin's men but during the fight the Penguin was able to get away and go into hiding from Black Mask and Laurel. Laurel and her men would continue to hunt for Penguin for several weeks by killing his top lieutenants to draw the Penguin out of hiding. Personality |-|As a civilian= Laurel is idealistic, intelligent, hard-working, and fights hard to get what she wants. She can be stubborn, feisty, and independent and doesn't like to be told what to do. She gets annoyed when her father tries to get in the way, always forming his opinion of her boyfriends, even though it almost never changes her mind. |-|As Black Siren= Eventually Laurel lost touch with her humanity, as she became a cruel and sadistic individual who revels in the destruction that she causes with her group of criminals. She has a twisted sense of humor and is quite sassy. She is prideful to the point of being arrogant and overconfident. Laurel is also very intelligent and observant, quickly realizing that there was danger when she and Black Mask were alone in his base at night. She is also a very convincing manipulative-liar, as noted by Black Mask, to which Laurel admits, she was able to successfully portray herself as a hero to various people. Black Mask seems to possess some level of respect for her, given how he is willing to converse with her without his mask and as evidence to her status as one of his top lieutenants. However, she is not without fear as shown when she questioned what Black Mask was up to and he replied "no good", she appeared somewhat intimidated. Also when Black Mask tackled her upon her questioning his plans, causing her to fearfully fall back in line. Despite her cruel and sadistic nature, Laurel does appear to still have some humanity, admitting to Black Mask that she cares about him. Laurel also has in her own way a personal sense of honor, as she agrees to work for those who have saved her life due to feeling indebted to them. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' Laurel is in top physical condition, with her strength being enough to break the neck of a grown man and beat up much larger foes relatively with ease. Dinah's durability and resilience are remarkable as she has been able to get up without any visible injuries after getting hit by a shuttle, stand up after being hit by a shockwave due sonic scream battle with Dinah Drake, and survive a warehouse's explosion and being shot in the stomach afterwards. Her conditioning also lets her recover from most injuries very quickly, though not superhumanly. However it could be possible that her uniform may have materials that allow her survival to be possible. *'High-level intellect/Expert tactician/Expert leader:' Laurel is an extremely intelligent and observant woman. Also, she is an accomplished leader and tactician, due to her status as one of Black Mask's top lieutenants and leading her own group of criminals. She has also proven to be very effective in anticipating her enemies patterns of thinking and use it against them, purposely leaving a map of City Hall for the Birds of Prey to find making them believe that the Star City SCIS ceremony was her target while actually it was the New Gotham Clock Tower. *'Skilled stick fighter:' Laurel is an accomplished stick fighter, when Dinah Drake and Helena Kyle fought her, she took Dinah's bo-staff, and used it to take them both down with relative ease. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Laurel is a highly proficient unarmed combatant. While battling Batman, she demonstrated a series of well coordinated punches and kicks after disorientated him with a sonic device. Laurel has proven capable of defeating on several occasions Dinah Drake, a highly skilled combatant in her own right, overcoming her bare-handed with ease even while she was armed with her signature bo-staff. *'Expert knife-fighter/Knife-thrower': Laurel is highly skilled with knives, she managed to quickly incapacitate Dinah Drake and hold her throat at knifepoint in order to prevent her from using her powers, all this while moving extremely fast. *'Free-running/Acrobatics': Since becoming Black Siren, Laurel has developed free-running skills and could drop from a height of several feet without injuring herself. She was able to incapacitate Dinah Drake by jumping on her and pointing a knife on her throat in a matter of few seconds. *'Indomitable will/High tolerance for pain/Expert survivalist': Laurel is a very resilient woman, after the explosion caused by the confrontation between her and Dinah Drake’s sonic screams she was the first one to get back on her feet. She is also a very driven, determined and nearly fearless individual, as shown by not being intimidated by Batman. She was even able to survive taking a bullet in the chest, and despite being knocked out, upon awakening was able to get back on her feet and fully recovering in just six months, though the suit she wore could have helped her. *'Master of deception': Laurel is an exceptional liar, as once she was able to successfully portray herself as a hero to various people. Laurel is also capable of being befriending or seducing others in order to make them feel at ease with her before she kills them. *'Stealth': Laurel has demonstrated to be elusive, as after disorienting her enemies with her sonic device she was able to quickly vanish from sight. She can just as easily catch her enemies off guard without her sonic device, able to disarm Dinah Drake and hold her as a hostage. *'Network': As an infamous criminal on Earth 40, Laurel had connections to the criminal underground with Black Mask's Crime syndicate; many of whom she commanded as one of Black Mask's lieutenants. Since her arrival in Star City, Laurel has quickly earned authoritative positions with Black Mask's Crime syndicate respectively. Equipment *'Black Siren suit:' Laurel wears a black leather suit while terrorizing her victims as Black Siren. Laurel's suit is potentially very durable due to her survival of a shuttle crash, a shockwave, a warehouse explosion, and gunshot to the stomach. *'Sonic device': Laurel uses a sonic device that is similar to the Canary Cry of Earth One, she used it to stun two vigilantes. Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:People from Earth 40 Category:Black Mask's henchwomen Category:Members of the Crime syndicate Category:Black Siren's group (Earth 40) members Category:Laurel Lance Category:Lance family Category:Alternate realities Category:Doppelgängers